


Nuku Nuku Nurmilintu

by Plot_Hunter



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Everyone is happy here don't you worry, Finnish song, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Really Light Angst, Sappy babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plot_Hunter/pseuds/Plot_Hunter
Summary: It was a wonderful summer evening, one of those where the gentle breeze calmly caresses your face and the cicadas’ melodies scrape the silence of the murkiest night. It was just the three of them, Mumintroll, Snufkin and Snorkmaiden, at the foot of the gigantic chestnut tree in the middle of the field, near the Moomin House.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snufkin / Moomintroll / Snorkmaiden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Nuku Nuku Nurmilintu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I sincerely hope you'll enjoy my first english fanfiction on this site.  
> But first I'd dearly like to say a big BIG BIG thank you to my beloved partner who beta-read it for me! @WhisperingW1llow (like, they undoubtedly did an amazing job editing this story and I'm so grateful for that )  
> Love ya babe!

  
It was a wonderful summer evening, one of those where the gentle breeze calmly caresses your face and the cicadas’ melodies scrape the silence of the murkiest night. It was just the three of them, Mumintroll, Snufkin and Snorkmaiden, at the foot of the gigantic chestnut tree in the middle of the field, near the Moomin House.  
Above them was the bluest sky they had ever seen, almost like cobalt, as not even a single cloud had come to the ruin that night. On the other hand, not even the most mischievous of the clouds could ever obscure such a bright full moon.  
The only sounds that disturbed that calmness were, now and then, the chatter of some small bats drinking a midnight tea with their friends and some very busy owls, puffing up once in a while.  
It felt like the entire world had stopped just for the three of them.  
The gentle breeze flowed over Snufkin's snout, his scruffy hair glowed in the light coming from the robes of little graceful fireflies, dancing in the air.  
  
< Snufkin. >

Snorkmaiden whispered, letting herself sink in Mumintroll's soft white mantle. The latter reacted with a surprised yet sleepy chuckle.

< Would you like to play something for us? >

Snufkin didn't answer, but promptly pulled his beloved harmonica out of his pants pocket. Without taking his eyes off the stars, he began blowing into the instrument with a shy smile.

< Wait a moment…>

Snorkmaiden began singing a song that somehow felt natural.  
  
_< Nuku, nuku nurmilintu,_

_Väsy, väsy, västäräkki. >_

  
She knew where she first heard it, and it had been such a long time.  
_  
__< Nuku nurmelle hyvälle,_

_Vaivu maalle valkialle. >_

It was the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she went to sleep.  
  
_< Lintu tuopi liinahapaijan,_

_Haapana hyvän hamehen. >_

She could barely remember how her mother’s snout looked like, or even what her name was. Her mother was now merely a ghost that didn’t want to be recognized even inside her daughter’s memories. However, in that exact moment, she could remember how gentle her voice was.  
  
_< Kaskeloinen korvatyynyn,_

_Pääskynen peäalusen. >_

Snorkmaiden naturally wondered where Snufkin had encountered that song at all. She wanted to know who sang it to the boy in the first place.  
  
  
_< Nuku, nuku nurmilintu,_

_Väsy, väsy, västäräkki. >_  
  
The snork knew she would never ask him such a thing.

  
Meanwhile Moomintroll felt like he was attending a private concert just for himself, gently falling asleep amid the two most important people in his life, on the most delightful night he had ever witnessed.

The little troll gently stretched his paws on the ground beneath him, the grass felt fresh and just right.

The melody ended before they even knew it. Quite literally. Snorkmaiden didn’t even manage to end the lyrics that she was interrupted by some small, adorable flying lights.

< More, more! > The fireflies hissed, eagerly tapping their little paws to merely imitate the gesture of an applause.

Snorkmaiden bowed as if she were in a stage show, her paws going to gather a long imaginary skirt and a garland of flowers that she was sincerely convinced was still on her head.

< Modestly. > She chuckled and carefully turned to the shy half mumrik.   
  
Snufkin had just lowered his distinctive hat to his ears, though it was hard not to note his embarrassed smile, albeit in such a feeble light.

< Again, again! > The fireflies cheered in a loud chorus. < Finally, something interesting around here! > Added another firefly in a pretty sunflower dress.

The three teens laughed, and the little insects did the same.

< What do you think, Snufkin?> Asked Snorkmaiden.

< Why not. >

< Hold on- > Said Moomintroll, sheepishly, in a tone that tried to sound like his father’s authoritarian voice. He was definitely going to fall sleep in a short while.  
  
Both Snufkin and Snorkmaiden remained silent and looked at each other, decidedly confused.

< You can’t start again without…> And here he blushed badly and honestly? He thanked goodness that nobody could notice it under his fur.

< A payment. >

And so, Moomintroll leaned towards Snorkmaiden and brought together their fluffy cotton-like snouts in a tender, warm kiss.

Before the snork could say anything, the boy went to Snufkin, closing his eyes.  
Then he just took the other boy’s paw and the mumrik blushed without stopping the touch. What stunned the troll was that... it was Snufkin who gave him a chaste kiss on the nose this time, albeit being extremely anxious about it.  
  
< Now. > Said the troll, a step away from laughter and from actual, honest sleep .  
  
< Now you may start. >

In front of the teens were now a hundred bored fireflies, scattered everywhere. Some of them were gently resting upon the dewy grass, others happily fluttering in the summer breeze. But all of them mutually illuminated the three teens intermittently.

Snufkin and Snormaiden were preparing for the encore when they overheard an all too familiar voice. One that was also terribly close, too close.

< I sincerely wish you could be less sappy. >

A petite redhead girl appeared from a crooked branch behind them. She didn’t seem that pleased from what she had witnessed, apparently.

< And how long have you been up there? > Mumintroll shot back at Little My, while Snorkmaiden and Snufkin greeted her with friendly smiles.

< Enough to puke. See you, lovebirds! > Said My, walking away as fast as she could.

  
< Did you guys know- > Asked Moomintroll at last.

< You know her. > Replied Snorkmaiden, while the other boy wholly ignored the question by playing the harmonica again.

Even if the world felt like it would stop just for him, there would be My to remind Moomintroll that it wasn’t true at all.


End file.
